1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to window panes and more particularly to laminated coated window panes.
2. The Invention in General
This invention relates to a heat-reflecting window pane which has a transmissivity of 20-60% for visible light and which comprises a transparent support layer provided with a heat-reflecting metal film composed of silver, wherein an absorption layer consisting of a metal, metalloid or metal alloy is disposed between the metal film and the transparent support layer, such absorption layer having a thickness to provide a light transmissivity of the laminate consisting of the transparent support layer and the absorption layer which is 10-65% less then that of the transparent support layer, the refractive index and absorption coefficient of the absorption layer being of the same order of magnitude for visible light, and an anti-reflection layer of refractive dielectric material which is substantially absorption-free for visible light and has a refractive index of more than 1.7 is disposed on the other side of the metal film.